Even After All This Time
by MrsMaynard
Summary: "You waited for me?" "Of course, even after all this time I still love you" {Set in Prisoner of Azkaban}
1. Prologue

**_Even After All This Time_******

Prologue

tumblr_ 

Sirius Black was murderous, his striking grey eyes glared at the lifeless bodies, the different emotions made him want one thing-and one thing only-_revenge_. He thirsted for it. Angrily gripping his wand, he stormed out of the dark house and down the street. He soon made it onto a small muggle road which had a dead end, where he noticed a hunched over figure leaning on a lamp post. Smirking slightly he took raced up to the man and held him by the neck against the post, "give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you" he hissed into the man's face.  
"I didn't mean to, Padfoot, really I didn't. You wasn't there" the man cried trying to wriggle free.  
"Don't you dare call me that" Sirius sneered.  
"You wouldn't do anything, not in front of the muggles" he taunted smirking. Sirius eyed the muggles who just walked past acting as if this sort of thing happened all the time, while doing so he loosened his grip on the man who managed to escape from his hold. "Expelliarmus" he yelled catching Sirius's wand which flew out of his grasp. "Petrificus Totalus" he smirked and watched how Sirius's limbs snapped together, and he swayed slightly before falling: stiff as a board. _One, two, three_ Sirius thought in horror watching as Peter killed each muggle on the street: _twelve_ muggles lay dead on the pavement. Peter smiled down at down at Sirius and laughed crazily before getting a pocket knife out of his pocket and cutting off his own finger. "Enjoy Azkaban, _Padfoot_" He smirked before muttering the counter curse to the body binding spell. As soon as the effects had worn off and Sirius could move again Peter had already gone.

Meanwhile Jasmine sat on the couch drinking a hot muggle drink, she believed was called coffee, and reading a muggle classic called 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll. She really enjoys this book because of the imagination and creativity also how the story paints a picture in her mind. A ghostly dog floated through the window, scaring Jasmine and making her spill her drink onto her book. **(A/N: I don't know what Sirius's patronus is so I am going to say that it is the same dog his animagus)**. "Jasmine, I just wanted you to know that I was set up and I love you very much. I am not asking you to wait for me because I do not know if I will ever get out, I just want you to know that I love you so much and there is a something I was planning on giving you on our anniversary in the top draw of my dresser-I want you to have it. Just believe that I will never hurt or betray my friends and that I will always love you, because I do. I must go now, I am so sorry for this, please forgive me" Sirius's voice rang throughout the quite house. Jasmine stared at the patronus confused and immediately she began to picture her friends bodies lifeless on the floor and You-Know-Who's laugh echoed in her mind. Shaking her head she stood up and made her way to her and Sirius's bedroom and opened the top draw digging throughout his clothes. Finally she came to a small black box, bringing it out she gasped and her eyes began to water. She slowly opened it revealing a silver engagement ring which had a simple band, that goes around the finger, and a diamond in the middle with two parts coming out making it look like a elegant bow. Grinning Jasmine slid the ring onto her ring finger on the left hand. "I would love to marry you" She whispered letting the tears fall.

Jasmine woke up still wondering why her fiancé wasn't home, since he never mentioned where he was just that he didn't know if he could get out. She was extremely shocked that it was all over the Daily Prophet that James and Lilly was found dead at home and Sirius was to blame, also to hear that he had killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. _He was set up _he told her that and she believed him. She will always believe and love him.

_**...  
So this is my new fanfiction and I would just like to say that I will be changing certain things to fit in with this storyline, I hope you all like it and feel free to leave a comment.**_


	2. One

_**Even After All This Time**_

**Chapter One**

tumblr_mbulx193561qkdght

Jasmine Sommers wasn't one to give dententions or being remotely strict to her students-especially considering the group of friends she had when she was younger-so it was a quite a surprise when she had given the Weasley boys a detention for seeting off a few dungbombs down the hall. Currently she was sat at the desk in her small office with the two boys sat facing her, she had a newspaper on the desk in front of her that read 'Mass breakout from Azakaban'. The twins glanced at each other before looking back at their favourite teacher-they werent that fond of what she taught but she is the most nicest teacher of Hogwarts, even helping them get out of trouble a few times. "Professor?" George asked breaking the silence.  
"Huh? Oh yes, boys" she began looking between the two of them, "can you go take these boxes to your common room? You dont need to come back" she requested pointing towards two large boxes.  
"Okay" they said simultaneously picking up the boxes and leaving the room. They both silently agreed she hasn't been the same since the escape of Sirius Black. No matter how hard she tried to not make it so noticable: many people realised how she seemed 'out of it' lately, but no-one knew why.

Jasmine sighed as a stray tear leaked from her eye which she quickly wiped away. The same questions haunted her mind everyday _how did he escape?_ and _would he look for me?_ even though she has always believed her fiancé was innocent many of his friends and others in The Order didn't-or anyone else for that matter. She tried to convince people that it was a mistake, they all called her delusional and told her that she only believed that because she was in love. _Is in love. _It came up to the point where everyone thought she needed a distraction-something to keep her mind off 'her murderer of a boyfriend'-thus Dumbledore came up with the idea of giving her the job of Care of Magical Creatures, knowing her passion for animals. Jasmine knows that many people don't enjoy or see the point of the lesson she teaches but she tries to make the lessons as fun as she can-they were never inside always outside looking after some other different animal.

"Jasmine!" A voice called bringing her out of her thoughts, looking up she saw Remus burst through her door and bend over slightly panting.  
"Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the man.  
"I think you might be right" He stated mentioning to the tear stained paper on her desk. Her face held shock as she held up her hand for him to wait, she casted spells to make sure no-one over heard before giving him the signal to carry on.  
"Do you remember when we were all teenagers and we made the Marauders map?" Remus questioned, squinted her eyes in confusing, she nodded. "Somehow Harry Potter had gotten that map and Snape had caught him, don't worry I quickly stepped in, and saved Harry I also had kept the map. Before he left he told something he had seen on the map-someone who I believed was dead-he told me he saw Peter Pettigrew. Of course I didn't believe him until I looked for myself and it's true: Peter Pettigrew is here in Hogwarts." He finalized leaving Jasmine extremely surprised and angry.  
"Where?" She hissed grabbing the map out of Remus's hands.  
"We mustn't do anything rational" he told her in a calm voice taking the map back and opening it. Jasmine speedily examined the page stopping when she couldn't find his name anywhere.  
"You better not be lying to me Remus" she told him staring into his eyes: searching for anything that gave her a reason not to believe him.  
"I am not lying" he stated, "at least we know why Sirius escaped we just need to find him" he added.  
"We should start planning then because I am not loosing him again." Jasmine muttered.

_**...  
So I hoped you liked it so far, sorry it's really short but I wanted to end it at this part..**_


	3. Two

**_Even After All This Time_******

**Chapter Two**

tumblr_mbujp7Jr5B1qkdght

_Giving up isn't an option, giving up is_ never_ an option. _Jasmine had been telling herself that many times recently, her and Remus's search for Sirius was failing. They had no leads, wherever he is, he certainly is doing a good job of covering his tracks. Time and time again she has asked Remus if they should tell Albus about what they know-and what she has believed for the past 12 or so years-she received the same answer every time. No. Never a reason, just 'no'. Her counter argument was always the same as well: 'he can help' she'll yell, 'he's Albus Dumbledore, of course he will help he's always doing things for others' but Remus will always ignore her and change the subject.

Currently she planning a lesson for a small group of students in there 6th year, she was lucky to get students who choose her class-she understood that many hated her lesson, she didn't mind at least they still listened and did the work they were supposed to do. They were doing a practical assessment where they had to take care of a certain creature: the one that was chosen this year was a Puffskein. The students had to look after it for a week and then write an essay on how it behaves and reacts to different things, Jasmine wasn't looking forward to this as she had to mark them and give them a grade. She hates marking and assessing people which is why she doesn't give out homework unless necessary. An urgent knock had interrupted her planning she barley opened her mouth before the intruder had ran in. Curiously she raised her eyebrows at him, he rushed her out of her seat and pulled her towards the door. "There's no time explain" Remus whispered his eyes darting; left and right then back again.  
"Remus, will you stop." she said, "there _is _time to explain."  
"Not if it involves saving your husband or would you rather waste time?" she didn't want to argue, not if it meant her husbands life, "thought so."

So he pulled her along. In silence they went through the castle (while making sure nobody was following them), after what seemed like forever they had made it the Whomping Willow. "Immobulus" Remus muttered raising his wand at the tree, as soon as the tree had frozen they set off towards the Shrieking Shack. The closer they came, the louder she heard voices. She didn't hear what they were saying-nor did she care-but one stood out, his voice was gruff yet weak and strained. _Sirius_. Sirius Black. How Jasmine has yearned for him. She had never moved on or _looked_ at another guy, and never would she want to. "Are you going to kill me Harry?" she heard Sirius laugh. Her and Remus quickly shared a look before they both burst into the room.  
"Expelliarmus" Remus yelled. Jasmine froze as she saw him laying on the floor, the first thing she noticed was his hair she almost laughed at the fact that if his younger self had saw him now that would be the first thing he would mention-his hair. He did look different, he looked older, dirtier. He still managed to be the best looking man she had ever seen. She jumped slightly as Remus began talking, "Well Sirius looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within" he smirked.  
"Well you'll know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius replied as Remus lowered his wand and pulled Sirius up then into a hug. Her eyes filled with tears as her eyes connected with his, the shock and the sadness of everything disappeared-she just wanted to have him hold her again. To pull her close and whisper sweet nothings into her while they hugged. To kiss her goodnight and lay awake with her when she is unable to sleep. "Minnie?" he questioned. God how much she loved that nickname, but since Sirius had gone she never let _anybody _call her that.  
"Oh Sirius" she whispered before he pulled her into his arms. Soon enough they had pulled away and he had began telling her that 'he's here' and 'we should kill him'.  
"No." Hermione screamed stepping forward, "I trusted you and all this time you've been his friend. He's a were-wolf, that's why he's been missing classes."  
"How long have you known?" Remus asked slowly walking forward.  
"Since professor Snape set the essay" Hermione replied, Jasmine never really liked Snape-she didn't hate him-she just didn't practically like him.  
"Well, well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met" Remus said.  
"Enough talk Remus lets kill him" Sirius interrupted, _he was never one for patience _Jasmine thought smiling slightly.  
"Wait" Remus ordered holding up his hand.  
"I did my waiting 12 years, of it, in Azkaban" Sirius yelled, soon after the silence was deafening you could hear the creek as the door opened slightly.  
"Very well kill him, but wait one more minute Harry has the right to know why" he said as Sirius snatched the wand out of his hand.  
"I know why, you betrayed my parents you're the reason they're dead" Harry said stepping forward.  
"No Harry" Remus began, "It wasn't him somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead."  
"Who was it then?" Harry demanded.  
"Peter Pettigrew" Jasmine snarled.  
"And he's in this room right now, come out come out Peter come out come out and play" Sirius yelled just as Snape ran into the room.  
"Expelliarmus" Snape monotone voice cut through, "vengeance is sweet, how I hoped I'll be the one to catch you"  
"Severus" Jasmine warned-how she wished Remus gave her enough came to grab her wand-as he pointed his at her.  
"Oh how I hoped it would be me to bring out old friend into the castle and now here's the proof." he smirked walking towards her.  
"Brilliant Snape once again keen and penetrating mind into a task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion and now if you'll excuse us Remus, Minnie and I have some unfinished business to attend to" Sirius said walking towards Snape but soon stopped talking as Snape shoved his wand into Sirius's neck. Causing Jasmine to flinch and tense up.  
"Give me a reason, I beg you" Snape taunted.  
"Now Severus don't me a fool" Remus warned.  
"He can't help it" Sirius said as Jasmine scoffed.  
"Sirius enough" Remus warned.  
"Shut up Remus" Sirius yelled.  
"Oh he doesn't need to quarrelling like an old married couple, I thought it was you and _Minnie _that was 'so in love'?" Severus said.  
"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius taunted causing Snape to dig his wand further in his neck while Jasmine tensed more.  
"I could do it you know, but why deny the dementors they're so longing to see you, do I detect a flicker of fear? A dementors kiss I can only imagine what that must be like to endure its to be unbearable to witness but I'll do my best" Snape hissed.  
"Severus please" Jasmine muttered staring wide-eyed at her husband. Before noticing Harry take Hermione's wand out of her pocket: _finally a wand_ she thought.  
"After you" Snape smirked. Harry walked slowly walked forward holding the wand out.  
"Expelliarmus" he muttered pointing it towards Snape the power of it not being his wand, Snape got thrown back into the bed while it collapsed on him. Jasmine stared; shocked, before she grinned and wrapped Sirius in a hug.  
"Harry what did you just do?" Ron questioned.  
"You attacked a teacher" Hermione said astounded.  
"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew" he ordered holding his wand out towards the three.  
"He was at school with us we thought he was our friend." Remus began.  
"No. I thought he was dead" Harry said making both Jasmine and Remus shake their heads. "You killed him" he spoke pointing the wand at Sirius.  
"No I thought so to until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map" Remus said.  
"The map was lying" Harry argued.  
"The map never lies" Jasmine said matter-of-factly.  
"Pettigrew's alive and he's right there" Sirius said pointing at Ron's rat.  
"Me?" Ron asked, scared, "its mental."  
"Not you, your rat" Jasmine stated.  
"Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron started saying.  
"12 years curiously long life for a common rat, he's missing a toe isn't he" Sirius ranted stalking forward.  
"So what?" Ron asked.  
"All they found of Pettigrew was his-" Harry said.  
"Finger, the coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead and then he transformed into a rat" Sirius interrupted.  
"Show me" Harry insisted. Sirius tried to pry the rat out of Ron's grip, "give it to him Ron" Harry said.  
"What are you going to do to him?" Ron questioned as Sirius got hold of the rat by the scruff of its neck then set it down on the top of the piano-while Ron yelled for it back. The rat ran up and down the surface dodging Sirius's spells, he soon jumped off the piano and onto the floor trying to a find a way to escape. The spell soon hit the rat and turned him back into human form unfortunately-for him-he got stuck in a hole in the wall. Remus and Sirius quickly pulled him out and thrown him in front of them. "Remus, Sirius, Minnie. My old friends" A disgusting rat-like human said before attempting to get away luckily Remus and Sirius stopped him. "Harry look at you," Pettigrew said turning around towards Harry, resulting in Jasmines eyes narrowing in on him, "you look so much like your father. Like James we were the best of friends he and I"  
"How dare you speak to Harry" Sirius snarled scaring Pettigrew away. "How dare you talk about James in front of him"  
"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Jasmine accused.  
"I didn't mean to" he cried, "the Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Sirius what would you have done? What would you have done"  
"I would have died, I would have died rather than betray my friends" Sirius snapped as Peter crawled under Piano but Harry stood in his way at the door.  
"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad-your dad would spare me. He would show me mercy" Pettigrew whispered in Harrys ear before he got pulled off.  
"You should have realised Peter that if Voldemort didn't kill ya, then we would" Sirius noted. Sirius and Remus cornered Peter with their wands while Jasmine stood protecting Ron and Hermione. "_Together_" Sirius finished just as Harry screamed 'no'.  
"Harry this man-" Jasmine began.  
"I know what he is." Harry stated, "but we'll take him to the castle."  
"Bless you, boy" Pettigrew said getting down on his knees leaning towards Harry.  
"Get off. I said we'll take you to the castle after that the dementors can have you." Harry replied causing Jasmine to smirk and Peter to wither in fear. Both Remus and Sirius grabbed Pettigrew and pushed him out, Jasmine walked slowly behind before catching up to see Sirius talking to Harry.

_**...  
Sorry it was so bad and mainly them speaking, hopefully the next chapter will be better.**_


End file.
